Bella's Choice
by xinkSPLATTER
Summary: Bella Swan has lost her Romeo. Will Paris be enough to fill the void? Summary is too long, open for the whole thing. CHAPTER 1 [finally] UP! [:
1. Summary

Bella's Choice

Summary:  
It has been 8 long months since Bella Swan's life was shattered when her beloved Edward left her. The pain would have been too much to bear, if it weren't for her best friend, Jacob Black. Even if he is a werewolf, and the mortal enemy of what she had once hoped to become, she still finds herself becoming more involved with him than she had ever meant to be with anyone again. But she is caught between loves when, one fateful night, Edward suddenly returns.  
Will Bella take back her Romeo?  
Or has Paris taken him place in her heart?

Bella/Jacob? Or Bella/Edward? Read to find out:D


	2. Update

I'll be posting more chapters soon; be patient with me. (:


	3. Confessions

BACKGROUND: Okay, here's what happening: This story takes place in the world of New Moon. It's a little later on in the year; May, actually. The whole situation with jumping off the cliff, almost drowning, Alice coming back, Edward going to the Volturi, et cetera basically didn't happen. Edward hasn't come back. _Yet._ (;

A lot of lines and whatnot in here were inspired by New Moon; I just re-worded them a bit.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own New Moon or any of the characters; they are the property of the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1 – Confessions.

Although spring was technically in full swing, since it was May, it still got relatively chilly when the sun went down in Forks. The ocean breeze blowing in off the water didn't help, and I shivered; I'd left my jacket back at Jacob's house, since it had been warm enough this afternoon that I hadn't had to wear it.

Jacob noticed; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I knew it was wrong to encourage him, since I hadn't fully decided if I was going to take our relationship past simple friendship yet. But the heat of his skin felt good, so I didn't playfully shake the arm off, as I would have any other time. I looked out over the choppy water, thinking.

My relationship with Jacob was becoming more and more strained. The lines were more blurred than ever, try as I might to keep them clear. Jake thought that time and patience would change me, but I wasn't so sure. I _did_ love him, in so many real ways. But right now, it wasn't enough. Not until I finally made the decision to let him fully into my heart, and that would mean giving up all hope. It would mean finally admitting to myself that _he_ – I was careful not to think the name, as always - was never coming back. And I didn't know if I could live with that. But if I didn't, anything I decided about Jacob would feel like betrayal.

But betrayal to who? I wondered as Jake said something about going inside; it really was getting cold. I nodded absently and rose with him, his arm still around me. He seemed unusually quiet, and had all day. I wondered if he was thinking, like me.

Really, who would I be betraying if I gave Jacob a much-deserved place in my heart? Only myself, since _he_ had made it clear that he didn't want me, that he was never coming back. "_It will be as if I'd never existed_," he'd said. The memory of the words threatened to rip open the hole in my chest, but as always, Jacob's presence kept the pain away.

We were walking down the beach now, the many multi-colored stones that made it up clattering loudly under my feet. They made no noticeable sound for Jake; I was still amazed at how graceful he had become since he had changed. My crippling clumsiness was ever more apparent next to him, and every time I stumbled and he had to steady me, I blushed bright red. It wasn't long before I finally tripped and he couldn't stop the fall; his arm around my shoulder dragged him down with me, and we landed in a heap, with me on top of him. I blushed deeper than ever and stammered out, "Oh! J… Jake, I… I'm so sorry…!" I tried to pull myself off him.

But he held me down with an arm around my waist, and his eyes were intense as he stared into mine. He reached up his free hand to brush the hair from my face, leaving his palm pressed against my cheek. He sat up, pulling me with him so that I was positioned on his lap, facing him. His other hand reached under my chin, tilting his face up.

"Bella," he whispered, and his voice was even huskier than usual. I could feel that more lines were about to be blurred, perhaps beyond what I could straighten out again. I bit my lip and opened my mouth to say something, but Jake interrupted me.

"Bella, I…" He stopped, and there was uncertainty in his eyes. Indecision twisted his face, but when he spoke again, it was replaced by a blazing determination.

"Bella, I… I love you."

I started. This wasn't what I had expected. But, deep in my chest, I knew that I needed to make a decision _now_. Now was no the time to ponder right and wrong, or to decide if this was betrayal. I had to admit to myself that my Romeo was gone, banished forever. Why shouldn't I give Paris a chance? He obviously cared about me; he'd just admitted that he loved me. It was the right thing to do, but could I do it?

This all ran through my head in the space of a single second. My decision was made in that single moment, after months of deliberation.

"Jake, I…" I hesitated; there was still a drop of uncertainty in me. It quickly evaporated when I saw the look in Jacob's eyes. I knew that rejecting him now would have severe consequences, but I had no worries about it anymore.

"Jake… I love you, too," I whispered, reaching a hand up to touch his face.

He broke out in a grin so wide it almost split his face. Then his lips were on mine, warm, soft and gentle. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We sat like that for a few seconds, until he released me and put my head against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in the cloth of his shirt, reveling in the feelings coursing through me and ignoring the tiny, almost inaudible voice in the very back of my mind that said that his was still betrayal.

Well, there we go! Finally, I know, but I'm slow; bear with me.

Chapter 2 will be up soon; I have it written out, I just need to type it up. So keep an eye out:


End file.
